Isolation
by Heartgrater
Summary: The conclusion to 'the almost people', written in Amy's flesh gangers perspective.


**Ah, lots of feels in here guys. Havent wrote who in a while so yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER: I think we've all established that I am not Stephen Moffat.**

**Tumbbllllr: jamtastesbetterontoast. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They changed their _shoes._

That's it.

I should have known my doctor. I should have _known._

"Breathe." The doctor told me.

Breathe? Why is he asking me to-

I grasp my stomach as a pain shot through my body.

"You've got to remember to breathe."

Why is he telling me to breathe? Is he not aware that I know how to breathe?

My thoughts were cut off as I crouch to the floor again, pain firing at my insides like jets.

"Doctor? What's happening?" Rory asks to the side of me.

What is happening to me?

"Get her inside the tardis." The doctors reply is simple, but he's using his danger tone.

I know something is wrong. Desperately wrong.

I struggle into the tardis, wrapping an arm around my stomach in a bid to support my own weight.

"Doctor what's wrong with her?" Rory asked, an urgency in his voice.

My eyes are blurring over, the doctor must know he always knows!

"She's having contractions." The doctor replies, his back to me.

_What?_

_I'm not pregnant!_

"Contractions?" Rory asks confusedly.

_I'm not pregnant._

_I'm not pregnant._

"She's in labour." The doctor replies.

"What did he say?" I ask looking at the doctor.

"No, no, I'm not pregnant." I say,

_I know I'm not, you can tell, look at me!_

"I don't like this." I say to Rory bringing our noses together.

_This bloody hurts._

"You better start explaining doctor!" Rory yells from the other side of me.

"So she's having a baby." He replies to Rory's demand, he doesn't seem to _care._

His voice is lost as searing pain travels through me, he says something about fish and chips.

"-Shenanigans." He finishes.

He turns around to face me.

"I needed enough information to block the signal to the flesh. " He looks down at me, in his angry way.

"What-signal?" I pant, an arm still wrapped tightly around my stomach.

He doubts telling me for a moment, until sadness pours into his eyes.

"The signal to you." He replies.

_What?_

"Doctor-"

I can't say anything else, he's saying that I'm one of them, I'm not me, I'm flesh.

I'm not flesh.

He swallows deeply.

"Stand away from her Rory." He says clearly, this isn't a question it's a demand.

What is he doing?

"Why no and why?" Rory asks, horrified.

"I will try and be as humane as I can, but I need-you to step away!" His anger tone is on full swing, flecks of saliva flies out of his mouth as his chin lengthens in anger.

Rory will stay with me.

But to my horror, I feel his hand slipping away from mine.

_Wha-_

He steps away from me.

_I'm scared._

I grasp his hand in a desperate attempt for him to stay, but he writhes free.

I turn to the doctor.

Tears are forming in my eyes, but this isn't over pain, this is fear, fear of my best friend.

"Doctor, I am frightened now." I tell him, my lower lip trembling.

"Don't be, hold on,"

He descends the stairs.

"Whatever happens we will find you, however long, however far, we will find you."

His hand makes its way to my face, I don't understand, he's right next to me.

I take his hand.

"I'm right here." I reassure him, stroking the surface of his hand.

There are a sort of tears in his eyes, they don't spill over like mine, and before I know it they pour down my face, a continuous flow.

"No you're not, and you haven't been for a long time." He says steadily, not taking his eyes of my face.

I wanted to tell him I've always been here, he's playing a trick on me. What date is it? I bet it's April fools.

But the sincerity in his eyes, and the water that has gathered there is telling me this is no joke.

He lets go of my hand, whilst I grab onto it, bewildered scared, worried.

It turns into a wrestle, I'll do anything for him to stay, to tell me, to tell me it's all just a big set up.

"Please." I whisper underneath my breath.

With sadness in his eyes he snaps his sonic screwdriver, and points it in my direction.

_Isolated , alone, scared._

"Oh no."

He's going to kill me.

He can't.

I love him, I trust him, I know him.

All these thoughts leave as he presses the button, and I, melt to the floor.

* * *

**Fin, seeing as it's only a one shot. Hope you enjoyed it :P x**


End file.
